Jericho
by k99
Summary: View a day in the life of everyone's favorite mute Titans, Jericho Wilson. Oneshot


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _**I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties.**_

Jericho Wilson awoke to the first rays of sunshine. He smiled at the, nice warm light. He started off his day like any other. He walked around watering his plants and flowers. He also added some fertilizers here and there. Really, this was his form of meditation. He had a harder life than you'd expect. His father, Slade, refused to give up information to a terrorist and in turn the terrorist slit Jericho's throat, muting him for life. His mother divorced him. Soon after Jericho learned he had the power to body-hop. A single stare into someone's eyes and he could control their movement. Of course there were some issues. He had dissociative identity disorder, forgetting who he was due to all of the switching.

During his time of insanity he became possessed by the tainted Azarthians. Souls entered him, merging with him. He found Titans for the souls to enter. He later asked his father to kill him, so Slade did. Jericho survived by jumping into the body of Trigon in the last minute. He later jumped into his father's body killing friends and allies until captured by Raven. Cyborg set him in a disk file onto the computer. Raven attempted to put him a new body though he still could not speak. The insanity on his mind causes him to reckless and kills again, until he jumped into Superman and couldn't contain him. He attempted to kill the Teen Titans but was caught and had his eyes gouged out. He reverted back to his old way of gentleness. Slade attempted to save him and then Jericho was good as new again.

All this was in the past of curse. The personalities still echo in his ead. But his flowers keep him sane. He stays on a secluded mountain way from where he can cause harm but many are welcome to stay if they so choose. He has his guitar and plays sweet melodies to calm. He likes the beauty of the day. He takes a look at his flower collection.

He has Violets, Lilies, Calla lilies, Roses, Daisies, Snowdrops, Lotus, Azaleas, Bluebells, Cornflower, Freesia, Flame Lilies, Ghost Flowers, Jasmine, Lilacs, Lavender, Orchids, Poppies, Tulips, Zinnias and many other types. They all get cared for though.

After watering his plants he takes a warm bath. It's relatively warm but the air get get thin this high up. He bathes in the stream, washing behind his ears like mother taught him.

He decides it's time for breakfast seeing the time, 8:00 am. All this time spent in nature can let him tell the time from the sun.

Along his way back he sees a bunny hopping down. He smiles at it. He grabs a carrot out of his pocket. He slowly hands it near the bunny. The bunny moves cautiously but then nibbles it off Jericho's hand. He giggles mentally at the tickle.

He was a vegetarian but though Tofu was ridiculous, so he ate of the land. He had fish, scrambled eggs, and berries with some orange juice. He sings another soft song. The birds seem to perch near him. He restocks his bird feeder he has on trees.

He then takes a few of his flowers and worked them into tea. He has to make money somehow and the Tea Jericho makes is some of the best. Raven is a constant buyer. He smiles thinking of the demon. As dark as she is they share a connection. Not as much as his Kole though.

He sighs wistfully. Kole Weathers. He met her while fighting with the Teen Titans. They became great friends. She was so cute and had beautiful hair. A reddish pink color. Her smooth skin got lost in his head for hours on end. He found a connection with the girl, a love Romance bloomed. She had to stay with her precious Gnarrk. He growled but took a sip, tasting his nectar. He calmed but was still angry. She promised to find a way to get Gnarrk to be alone. Who knows how long that will take? She was brave too. Never standing down. She could turn herself and her mind indestructible. She had the powers of creating crystal as well. He loved her so.

He glanced of a picture of her he keeps with him. He touches it, wishing his ice princess to return to him. She was such a lovely kisser as well. He smirks but tried to banish it. That was the Slade in him.

They'll visit each other. He has to admit her place is really nice. So beautiful and serene. It'd be much better if that _caveman_ didn't follow her every place they went. Jericho was not gay, sensitive, but not gay. He wishes for some alone time with his lovely. That might have been some of the good things he got from Slade.

Jericho was humble man but knew he was slightly attractive. He had bright green eyes and pretty blond hair. Girls saw him and thought he was adorable. He went for a stroll around to work out. Although he had great powers he needs go hand to hand combat training in case of blinding.

He stretches his legs fighting invisible enemies here and there. He ties a string around himself and jump to near the bottom of the mountain and works his way up. He's sweating and dabs himself off. He goes for a trip to the lake with a picnic basket, He cools off and relaxes. He takes a bite of his Vegan sandwich.

He stops for a bathroom break on his outhouse.

He sits in his cabin and writes lyrics for a love song to Kole. He reads one of his many novels next. A thing many people do not know about Jericho is that he's a slight bookworm.

He spots a group of deer and watches them run. He smiles once more.

Next thing you know it's time for dinner. First he goes to wash up in a pond he out near his home. He has vegetable soup and a glass of wine. Jericho brushes his teeth and hair and gets ready for bed. He sleeps on dark purple boxers and thin white T-shirt.

He dreams of his future with Kole, battles with the Teen Titans, his family and his mountain.

Life really is pleasant for Jericho Wilson

_**Thank you for reading my story of Jericho. I know it's rather short but yeah. I might've put too much in the top but I want everyone to get a good understanding of his past and his trials. I made Kole a bit more like the comics so she's indestructible and can create crystals. Please Drop a review and tell me what you think. I love Jericho. Also big thanks to charmxmay on YouTube for making her Jericho Wilson Tribute which gave me inspiration to write this. Check it out. I listened to it while writing this. I got the names of the flowers from http:/www(DOT)/spring-flowers(DOT)html. Later future corpses **_


End file.
